Clearing Distances
by Josie010
Summary: Relationships can be complicated. Especially when connections are made in a world of overwhelming uncertainty and personal sadness. Michonne is confronted by two of the most important people in her life as she contemplates how to move forward.
1. Deep Sincerity

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own these characters-but alas-I own nothing. I just like to play around in their universe every once and a while.**

**A/N: There are a couple of references in this story that are a direct callback to conversations in The Walking Dead season 4 episodes "Claimed" between Rick & Michonne/Carl & Michonne; and "A" between Michonne & Carl. If you've watched those episodes then you will know exactly what is referenced when you read it. If you haven't watched them then that's ok to. You should still be able to follow along.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Deep Sincerity**

Mitch, I have anoth...the words died on Michonne's lips as she turned to see the two figures standing behind her. She swallowed hard, and a look of consternation crossed her features as she fought a hard internal struggle not to look away. Rick had noted that her demeanor had turned from light softness to serious anticipation as her eyes flitted swiftly between himself and Carl; but alighting on neither one of them for no more than a few seconds.

"Hello Michonne" Rick said, which seemed to snap her out of the rigid, frozen, and surprised state that her body had taken on.

"Hello Rick" she said softly, while locking eyes with him in that way that only served to intensify the longing and distance her absence had caused—a separation to which he could not yet specifically identify.

"Hello Carl" she immediately followed; while looking at him with sorrow and something akin to regret.

"Hello Michonne" Carl said. "It's good to see you".

She smiled then.

"It's good to see you to Carl"."Carl wanted to see you Michonne" Rick interjected. "We wanted to see you. We haven't seen you in three days. Are you ok?"

Carl looked at her intently waiting for an answer. He needed to hear that she was ok. He had an idea of why she was being distant, but he needed to ask her himself which her avoidance did not afford him to do.

"I'm fine Rick" Michonne stated with false cheeriness—her chin slighted raised and her head tilted slightly to the side. Michonne's eyes immediately darted to Carl again whose eyes had taken on a slightly glassy appearance—and then he spoke.

"I know why…" he stopped speaking immediately; his eyes cautiously darting in the direction of his father. Michonne nodded her head for him to continue.

"It's ok Carl. Continue what you are going to say."

She braced herself.

Carl nodded once before he began to speak. "I know why you've been avoiding us Michonne" he said softly. His voice was heavy with emotion, and she could hear so much sorrow in his young, but mature, voice.

No response.

She instead waited patiently while minutely contemplating whether Carl's words would indeed be a correct assessment of her absence. Rick stood looking between the two of them and wanting to interject but not yet knowing how to proceed; his concern mounting when he saw Michonne's eyes take on a glassy appearance of their own. As Carl and Michonne continued to hold each other's gaze; Rick locked his eyes on the woman that he had come to respect and care for far more than she knew.

"It's because of Judith isn't it?" Carl finally stated—his voice filling up the heavy cloak of silence that seemed to last far beyond the want of it. Rick's head immediately turned to the direction of his son; his eyes in askance of what Carl was referring to.

Carl didn't respond.

"Judith" Rick queried; prompting Carl to turn to look at him. "What about Judith?" Still looking at his father with an uninterpretable expression—Carl shook his head no. After a futile staring contest—Rick looked back at Michonne. A gathering of moisture was now threatening to make its way down her cheek, and her chin was slightly trembling. Carl swallowed hard, and immediately regretted his words that served to usher forth her current emotional state. Reacting in synchrony—Rick and Carl made to close the small gap between themselves and Michonne; but before they could enact-Michonne quickly made to remove herself from the room. Acting swiftly; Rick caught her by the arm and halted her retreat—his eyes silently begging her not to run away. Carl reacted by cutting off her momentum, and standing directly in front of her. The small distance between them severed when Carl took her hand in his. Michonne closed her eyes and slowly lowered her head—her breathing was labored, and Rick could feel the slight lurch of movement as she struggled to keep the emotional tide at bay.

Rick's voice cut through the silence.

"Michonne" he said softly—his voice deep and caressing, "I don't know all that's happened or why you feel the need to run away—but you are not alone".

Michonne's head was still down. For a moment Rick reminisced about the hair that so perfectly frames her beautiful face—was now blocking his view.

"Please look at me Michonne" he said softly.

Michonne took a deep breath and slowly raised her head. Her eyes first meeting Carl's before slowly turning to face Rick. Rick said "back at the house you told me you were done taking breaks Michonne. You told me that" he stated with a soft urgency. Michonne slightly nodded her head in acknowledgment. She knew that her eyes were red, but she was also thankful that she was successful at taming and controlling the tide that threatened to wash her away. Rick continued, "We can't be there for you; I can't be there for you if you won't allow me to". You…You have to know that we are more…"—he stopped talking and momentarily looked away. He didn't want to say too much in front of Carl before he had a chance to speak with him; although he had the growing suspicion that his son already knew.

"When you get ready, I have all the time you need Michonne," Rick stated.

The faint exhale of air, and a sad perceptible smile crossed her features then. "Thank you Rick" she said softly. "Maybe I'll see you later." Rick momentarily closed his eyes, gently squeezed her arm, and nodded as thankfulness and relief washed over him at the thought that she may allow him the chance to help—or at least to listen.

Rick continued "Ok"—he paused to gently place a coil of her hair behind her ear. "I hope to see you later". Carl and I will be in Commissary A if you need anything ok?"

Michonne turned to Carl then and was glad to see that the intensity that was present before had been replaced by something calmer as he watched the exchange take place between her and his father. Michonne turned back to Rick, and nodded her head in acknowledgement of his request.

After holding her gaze for an infinite second—Rick kissed her on the cheek and reluctantly dropped his hand from her arm and looked at Carl. "You ready" Rick asked. Carl nodded and glanced at Michonne before he answered "yeah, ok".

"I'd like to speak to Carl alone for a minute if that's ok" Michonne interjected while looking in Carl's direction. Carl immediately tensed, and looked away at the stack of crates in the corner of the large room to which he had become extremely familiar during his short stay in Alexandria. Rick said "ok Carl." I'll be right outside the door when you're done ok"? Rick looked at Michonne and addressed "take all the time you need". Carl nodded and Rick gave his son a light tap on the shoulder before making his way toward the exit.

"Rick" Michonne called out while walking a short distance toward him—Rick turned to face her. "I am done taking breaks."Sometimes we just need time to sort it all out before we are confident enough to move on." Rick released a sigh, nodded his head, and looked down at the traffic weathered floor. He knew the imminent truth of those words all too well.

…and the fact that she used the word we were not lost on him.

"I understand" he said. "Thank you". Michonne gave him a small nod, and with a parting look he was gone.


	2. Restored

**Chapter 2: Restored**

When Michonne turned to face Carl his head was down, he looked visibly nervous, and the slightest bit of red had crept onto his cheeks. She momentarily marveled at that hat of his that was just as much a character as the rest of them—an accessory so battle hardened but virtually unscathed. She wished the rest of them could be so lucky. She broke the silence.

"Thank you Carl"

There! He swiftly looked up. She had taken him by surprise.

Michonne continued while walking toward him, hands on her hips, until she closed the small distance between them.

"I understand what you did here. You related just enough information to involve your Dad without breaking your promise about what we shared. I get that. I'm not upset in any way Carl."

With the already small space between them; Carl stepped even more close with a measure of relaxation and said "Thank you". "I know how private you are, and I wanted to respect you as much as possible; but I had to try to help." Michonne abruptly cut him off "and you did" she said reassuringly. Besides, I'm the one that told you to continue remember" she said with a genuine smile. Carl exhaled and relaxed even more before returning a smile of his own—the tension from his small frame instantly gone by her redirection to a lighter mood.

He was relieved and thankful for it.

The light banter quickly dissipated as Carl watched Michonne's smile gradually fade—her focus shifting; as she suddenly became intently more serious. They were almost eye to eye now. He had seemingly grown so fast in such a short period of time. Carl searched her face with his eyes; waiting for an explanation for why the sudden change in mood. Michonne laid her hand on his shoulder and said "You are very wrong Carl; so very wrong". Carl looked at her with confusion clearly having no idea of what she was referring to. "About what" Carl said softly. Michonne tilted her head slightly; her eyes intense and nurturing, and then she continued.

"You are a good man Carl. Good men are of conscience and consideration of others, and you are fully intact with both. Even the crazy world we're in now hasn't changed that, it has only forced from all of us a brutal fight to survive. Who you are right here" she touched the area of his heart, "is still good and genuine." She shook her head softly from side to side when she said "please don't forget that. I hope you never change".

Carl was visibly affected. He inhaled deeply before looking down for a few seconds and then back up again. His eyes had retaken a glassy appearance, and the emotions coursing though him had rendered him unable to speak. His father had called him a man, but in his most private thoughts he knew himself only as a child-a child struggling and growing in a world that was much too harsh, and much too unforgiving. A life that could deceptively mask the goodness of a person and leave a confusing internal conflict in its wake. Michonne's words ushered forth an understanding of this conflict that he had not considered before. Yes; he understood completely—and he briefly closed his eyes at the strength of that understanding.

He needed her more than she knew.

He embraced Michonne then, and they stood there in silence until he trusted himself to speak. The hat that so firmly sits on his head fell to the floor. The small thud offering sound in an infinite moment of silence. Finally, he softly said "thank you Michonne. I'm so glad that you're a part of our life." Impossibly, he grasped her even tighter when he told her "I love you".

His words caused Michonne's eyes to slowly close of their own accord, and trapping the instant moisture that had suddenly found its way there. The emotional composure she had fought to secure since their meeting threatened to collapse under the weight of those words. She took a small breath before bringing her hand up to gently stroke the back of his hair. 'I love you to Carl" she breathlessly said—her voice heavy with emotional task. She once solemnly confided to Andrea of her wish to one day find some kind of happiness. But in her thoughts she often reminded herself that she would never again find content in a world wrapped in so much sadness, madness, and chaos.

She was happy to be so wrong.

She would share their embrace for as long as he needed, and she reveled in the fact of how much she needed it to.

As Carl began to slowly release her; he thought of the conversation that he would have with his father concerning their possible future. It was a future that would be hardened by survival and uncertainty— but for however long they were given this connection in time—he would not take it for granted.

The End

A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction, and my little contribution to to the fandom of Michonne, Rick, and Carl. If you read this and was entertained, not entertained, or indifferent-please let me know. I would love and appreciate to hear your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
